half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
ATLAS and P-body
ATLAS and P-body, referred to as Blue and Orange by GLaDOS, are a pair of bipedal robots that appear in Portal 2’s co-operative campaign.Game Informer, April 2010 issue They have been created by GLaDOS to complete the most complex tests in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, uncompleted by any human. Biography Background ATLAS and P-body were created by GLaDOS for the "Cooperative Testing Initiative" project after the events of Portal, where she had gained a mistrust for humans. However, she determined that the act of experimenting on and observing the results of robots performing various tests, as a robot herself, was fundamentally flawed, which is likened to the famous thought experiment of Schrödinger's cat. Thus she determined that for the tests to actually mean anything, it needed a human observer. To add that human element, she needed to find a way for the robots to become more human-like, to the point where they were human enough so that results could be derived from the tests. Cooperative tests were then set up in a total of 35 Test Chambers in five distinct courses. The first four are based on a specific testing element, while the fifth takes elements from the previous four and adds Aperture Science gels to the equation. They involve the standard teleportation/puzzle tests, and sending the robots to the ruined parts of the Aperture Laboratories in search of human relics to puzzle together, so that they can learn to become more human, and even learn how to love.GameTrailers TV with Geoff Keighley - Chapter 1: Let's Gell! Appearances ''Portal 2'' .]] Following Chell's condemnation from Aperture Laboratories, GLaDOS begins testing on ATLAS and P-body. They are sent through a series of test courses designed to prepare them for the final chamber which takes place in the abandoned basement of the facility. Over the course of their testing, GLaDOS tries to drive them apart in various ways, only to fail each time. She eventually concludes that they simply lack the capacity to betray each other. For their final test, ATLAS and P-body are sent to unlock a vault containing hundreds of humans in stasis, since GLaDOS has determined that testing with robots just isn't the same. Appearance The robots were designed from scraps. ATLAS' design is based on a Personality Core, while P-body is based on a Sentry Turret. To facilitate their humanization, they were given their own personalities, and clearly anthropomorphic designs and behaviors. For instance, gender-related personalities have been applied to them, with ATLAS being masculine, and P-body feminine. Each robot has its own Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device that bears the color of its user (blue for ATLAS, orange for P-body), as two lines running along the barrel. They can pass through each others' portals, a vital means of completing the tests, and are respawned through Vital Apparatus Vents if destroyed. Duplicate robots are constantly built by automated machines, apparently keeping the memories and behavior of the previous incarnations. Their heads function independently of their bodies, allowing them to control their limbs even if it is removed. This aspect of their design allows them to play pranks on each other by taking or knocking off their heads. Personality and skills As said above, the robots were designed with anthropomorphic personalities to facilitate their humanization. These personalities are expected to develop during the course of the game. Examples of anthropomorphism go from simple to complex behaviors. For instance, the results of the Aperture Science Collaborative Disposition Test tell that ATLAS is brave and fearless, willing to take on any challenge, while P-body is inquisitive and sensitive, examining the situation with care before proceeding. Both value friendship, making them the ideal testing partners. Other anthropomorphic behaviors include making gestures to each other to indicate the other what to do or where to go, using some form of speech embodied by an apparently unintelligible robotic chatter (ATLAS having a masculine voice, P-body a feminine), using portals for fun and not only for testing, using some form of laughter, playing rock-paper-scissors, or hugging each other. Co-operative work also requires them to trust each other, and they also undergo tests for that purpose, and eventually will tend to develop a tendency to betray each other like humans would do, and in the end trust each other only 6 seconds longer than humans. The skills and personality are obviously influenced by the players' behavior toward each other. Tests or achievements require being as much being selfless as being selfish. Behind the scenes *ATLAS and P-body, as well as the Cooperative Testing Initiative, were first introduced during the ''Portal'' ARG, in one of the ASCII art images given by the BBS. In that image, actually concept art for Portal 2, ATLAS is holding an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, and they hold each others' hands: this gesture is said to be a sign of innocence more than an indication of romance between the two, and also describes the whole co-op idea, that Portal 2 also means playing with a friend. The ARG also revealed through the Aperture Image Format program two images referring to the completion of the trial phase of the Aperture Science Cooperative Testing Initiative, referring to Portal 2’s co-cop mode. Their second appearance is at the very start of the "Portal is Free" video promoting Portal being free from May 12 to May 24, 2010, where they can be seen within the isometric offices in a small room on the bottom right. They then appeared in a [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CbN2ztjmRY&hd=1 teaser for the co-op mode of Portal 2] shown at Gamescom 2010, in a dramatized version of an example of co-op gameplay, where ATLAS elbows P-body so that it subjects itself to ATLAS's portal to be sent thanks to momentum to a button located beyond a trap and allowing the completion of the Test Chamber. In the video, they appear to use some form of speech, consisting of computer-like sounds. They then appeared in the full version of the co-op trailer and other variants of it, and weekly videos leading up to Portal 2's release, such as a TV spot, Aperture Investment Opportunity #1: "Panels", and Aperture Investment Opportunity #2: "Bot Trust". *Originally, the two Portal 2 co-op characters were to be human females, one being named Mel, the other being Chell. They were replaced by robots when it was noted that playtesters tended to die a lot, thus creating an in-universe reason for the constant respawning,Preview: Portal 2 (co-op) on Joystiq and making them the first playable characters in the [[Half-Life universe|''Half-Life'' and Portal series]] to be non-human. *As seen in other concept art images, the two robots have come through several other iterations, including color variants, and more humanoid appearances,Valve Studio Tour: From Old To New - on Game Informer with influences from the film Westworld, as the team at some point wanted them to look human and feel robotic at the same time. As seen in more recent concept art, they also originally both had a red eye, later changed to blue and orange for ATLAS and P-body, respectively. *When the website ApertureScience.com was updated for Portal 2, the Garden Gnome from the alternate Christmas video was replaced by a nervous P-body. *The robot names are apparently a reference to their body shapes, though this has not been confirmed yet. ATLAS may be related to the Titan of the same name, which is often represented as supporting Earth on his back, a sphere like ATLAS's body. "ATLAS" being written in caps, this may also be an acronym of a currently unknown significance. P-body may be a pun on "pea body", the robot's body resembling a pea pod. *The robots are referred as "ballbot" (ATLAS) and "eggbot" (P-body) in game files. *Three custom skins are available for those who pre-ordered or buy the retail version of Portal 2, depending on the place of purchase. **Roll Cage (featured in the informational video Aperture Investment Opportunity #2: "Bot Trust"): pre-ordering through GameStop (USA) or EB Games (Australia). **Paint Job: pre-ordering through Amazon.de (Germany), Amazon.fr (worldwide) or CDON.com (Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Finland). **Antenna Topper: pre-ordering through Fnac (France), Webhallen (Sweden), Alcom (Swiss) or Softridge (Swiss), buying retail version in Russia or CIS. Trivia *P-body makes an cameo appearance during Chapter 8. At Test Chamber 15, when Wheatley attempts to make an "exit" for Chell, P-body can be seen opening a door and entering it. *In the developer commentary, it is stated that ATLAS was constructed well before P-Body. Gallery Pre-release Concept art File:UNKNOWN.png|The BBS image revealed during the Portal ARG, referring to the trial phase of the Aperture Science Cooperative Testing Initiative. File:SIGN.png|The other BBS image, "Cooperative Trial Completed". File:Isometric room portal is free.png|The isometric Aperture Science offices from the "Portal is Free" video, with the two robots on the bottom right. File:Atlas p-body concept01.jpg|Different robot iterations. File:Atlas p-body concept02.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept03.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept04.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept05.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept06.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept07.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept08.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept09.jpg|Ditto. File:Atlas p-body concept10.jpg|Ditto. File:Potato 70.jpg|Concept art of humanoid faces, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 69.jpg|Concept art, also revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Atlas p-body sunset.jpg|ATLAS and P-body holding hands against the sunset. Screenshots File:Portal2 robots elbowing.jpg|ATLAS elbowing P-body's shoulder to point out the solution to a puzzle. File:Turret robot portal jump momentum.jpg|P-body being sent to activate a button after achieving momentum thanks to ATLAS. File:Turret robot button1 trailer.jpg|P-body about to activate a button after escaping a trap. File:Buttonpush.png|ATLAS pushing a button as P-body watches. File:Respawn.png|An exact duplicate of P-body coming out of a Vital Apparatus Vent, after ATLAS had destroyed her by pressing the button in the previous image. File:Jumpoffcliff.png|The two robots jumping off a platform. File:Slowrun.png|The two robots running. File:Lasers.png|The two robots facing a dangerous Test Chamber leading to manufacturing. File:Levelselect.png|The two robots in the Hub. File:Portal 2 coop jan 22 1.jpg|ATLAS stares at P-body's detached head. File:Portal 2 coop jan 22 2.jpg|The two robots playing rock-paper-scissors. File:Portal 2 coop jan 22 3.jpg|ATLAS holding a Weighted Pivot Cube, redirecting the beam towards P-body through a portal. File:Portal 2 coop jan 22 4.jpg|The two robots floating through an Excursion Funnel. File:Portal 2 coop jan 22 5.jpg|ATLAS sinking into water after a fall. File:Portal 2 coop jan 22 6.jpg|Hiding from Sentry Guns. File:Portal 2 coop jan 22 7.jpg|ATLAS jumping out of a portal. File:ApertureScience.com P-body.jpg|P-body seen on the ApertureScience.com website, in place of the Garden Gnome. File:P2 robots us skins.jpg|Roll Cage skins. File:P2 robots german skins.jpg|Paint Job skins. File:P2 robots fnac skins.jpg|Antenna Topper skins. File:P2 robots blueprints1.jpg|ATLAS and P-body blueprints, as seen in the video Aperture Investment Opportunity #2: "Bot Trust". File:P2 robots blueprints2.jpg|In the same video, the blueprints quickly turn into the actual robots. File:ATLAS and P-body ending.JPG|Chell's encounter with ATLAS and P-body. mp_coop_paint_longjump_intro0075.jpg|Atlas And P-body in Portal 2 Co-op ending. List of appearances *''Portal'' ARG *ApertureScience.com *''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG *''Portal 2'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' References External links * All ATLAS and P-body videos on YouTube es:Atlas y P-Body Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal 2 Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Test Subjects Category:Males Category:Females Category:Aperture Science robots